Isis
Isis is a temporary party member from Final Fantasy Legend II. She is one of the ancient gods who created the world. Profile Appearance Isis is a beautiful woman with angel-like wings and wears a circlet. Like all the other gods, she is twice as tall compared to the non-god characters, but can reduce her size to match them. She wears clothes that are a mix of western and eastern influences. Personality Isis is a kind and benevolent goddess who honestly cares about the world and all of the people in it. However, she can be quite pushy sometimes. Story Mr. S tells the heroes that there are seventy-seven MAGI which, when assembled, make the statue of a goddess called Isis. The party later leaves on their adventure to search for more MAGI. After Apollo's demise, the party takes back the MAGI as Dad is dying. The party decides to use MAGI, despite Dad's pleas not to. After assembling the statue, a goddess appears before them. The main character asks who she is, and she replies that she's an ancient goddess. The goddess reads their minds and learns of their adventures up to this point. The main character then asks her to heal Dad, which she does. The celestial temple begins shaking violently. Isis tells the party that she must to do something about the shaking, because the fate of the world is at stake. The main character wonders why she can't stop it, being an all-powerful goddess. Isis mentions that she can't stop it from here, and instead has to go to the center of the world, which would be difficult by herself. She asks for the party's assistance and joins, then shrinks herself to human size. The main character comments that she can be pushy. Isis ignores the remark and tells them they should hurry. The party leaves the unconscious Dad laying on the floor and ventures deeper into the Central Shrine. When the party arrives at the center of the world, they come before two gigantic security systems. Isis takes on one of them while the party battles the other. After a tough fight, Isis thanks the party for their help, saying she has to stay behind to repair things. The main character asks who she is, to which she replies that this world will become old and will need to be repaired again after a long period of time. In a time of need, she waits for someone to gather MAGI and call her back to the world after a thousand years of sleep. The main character ask if they'll see her again. Isis says no, but their descendants might awaken her. The main character assures her that they'll let their children know about her and the MAGI. Before leaving, Isis tells them the elevator is now operational. The party leaves Isis and rides the elevator to the top floor of Central Shrine. Gameplay Isis is by far the best guest character. Her stats are maxed out, and she can use all of the Magi: the Masmune, Aegis, Heart, Pegasus, and all the other MAGI that provide passive effects. She also has the powerful the Flare spell that Mutants can learn. Isis has Recover, which regenerates HP after every round of combat. She also has immunity to all ailments, preventing many spells and effects from being inflicted on her. Even with all of this, the rest of the game is no walk in the park, as the enemies in the final leg are very strong and can easily wipe out an unprepared party. Other appearances ''SaGa Compilation Trading Card Game'' Isis makes an appearance as a card in the card game. Gallery Isis TCG.png|''SaGa Compilation Trading Card Game'' card. Etymology Isis' Japanese name is Megami, Megami is Japanese for "goddess". Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Legend II Category:Deities